An information delivery service for delivering passengers train information and various types of information using display apparatuses installed in train vehicles of a train is developing in recent years. In Patent Document 1 mentioned below, an image to be displayed on a display apparatus is decomposed into contents, which are in level of parts, so that one content can be used on a plurality of screens. This enables to reduce the capacity of a storage unit that stores image information therein, and when one screen is modified, only a part of the content can be modified. In Patent Document 2 mentioned below, two display apparatuses are installed, as they are aligned above doors of a vehicle, so that one display apparatus displays train information regarding the travel of the vehicle, and the other display apparatus displays general information such as advertisement to deliver information to passengers.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3875950    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-70254